Piété filiale
by Oxytreza
Summary: pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que veut dire le titre: piété signifie une affection très forte. filiale, dans le cas de la famille. une petite fic sans pairing, mais avec la révélation d'une facette inattendue de Gokû...pas de spoil


Pairing : Aucun ! Ha ha ha !

Rating : K

Disclaimer : Evidemment, vous pensez que je vais dire que rien ne m'appartient, mais pas cette foiiiis ! Ha ha ha ! (bis)

Le personnage qui apparaît (je ne dis pas qui c'est) est de ma création, bien qu'inspiré de la mythologie.

Piété filiale

Le désert.

Et rien d'autre.

Depuis une semaine déjà.

Une semaine de campement, de fatigue, de cris, d'énervement, de tension, parfois de rires, de nourritures volée dans l'assiette du voisin…

Sanzo et les trois autres commençaient à désirer très fort une ville en vue à l'horizon.

Ils roulaient depuis les premières heures de l'aube et à présent, c'est le rougeoiement sanglant du soleil couchant qui les éclairait.

Trop épuisés pour dire quoi que ce soit, Gojyo et Gokû restaient silencieux à l'arrière, Sanzo se délectait de ce silence dans un semi sommeil et Hakkai se concentrait sur la route.

Seul le « rumble rumble » des roues sur le sol sablonneux parsemé de cailloux se faisait entendre.

Hakkai était en train de se dire qu'ils feraient mieux de s'arrêter pour camper lorsqu'il pila. Les deux garçons sur la banquette arrière furent propulsés en avant et tandis que Gojyo évitait de se crever l'œil sur le frein à main, Gokû réveillait Sanzo en se cognant durement le front sur l'arrière du crâne du blond. Celui-ci grogna et dit d'une voix meurtrière.

« Hakkai, je peux savoir à quoi tu joue ?

-Désolé, Sanzo, mais il y a quelqu'un sur la route. »

Effectivement, une silhouette se dressait entre la jeep et le soleil déclinant.

Les quatre voyageurs la fixèrent un temps, se demandant si c'était un tour de la lumière miroitante ou une réelle personne. Celle-ci ne bougeait pas en semblait plus ou moins regarder vers la gauche. De loin, on aurait dit une sorte de masse souple, répandue en monceau crémeux sur le sol poussiéreux. Mais le profil qui se détachait sur le rouge était net : c'était bien une personne.

Soudain, la silhouette regarda dans leur direction et s'avança à pas calme, mais rapide. Plus elle s'approchait, plus ses contours se déterminaient de façon claire. Ce qui semblait être une montagne de chantilly se révéla être un grand kimono d'apparat, les pans de la ceinture obi traînants derrière et les volutes d'un voiles vaporeux autour des épaules glissants de façon désordonnée sur les côtés. Quand l'inconnu fut à moins de deux mètres du véhicule, ils purent l'identifier clairement.

C'était une femme.

Une femme yôkai.

Elle était grande, plus grande que la moyenne, ses cheveux relevés en une coiffe compliquée étaient châtains clairs et ses yeux…

Ses yeux possédaient la couleur limpide de l'or.

Un frisson parcourue l'échine de chacun. Personne ne prononçait un mot, ils gardaient les yeux rivés sur cette femme majestueuse et imposante, calme comme une mer qui se prépare à la tempête.

Une fois arrivée à la hauteur de la voiture, elle s'arrêta et fixa calmement de ses yeux dorés les quatre amis. Ils la fixèrent en retour et un long silence s'installa.

Gojyo sentit une goutte de sueur couler de long de son dos et Sanzo serrait la mâchoire, les yeux plissés. Hakkai écrasait le volant entre ses mains crispées et Gokû la fixa avec de grands yeux perdus. Sa respiration accélérait et de perles de sueur se formaient sur son front.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu mais avait l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours.

Elle fut la première à réagir.

Elle tendit les bras et brusquement, serra Gokû contre son sein.

« Enfin, je t'ai enfin retrouvé ! » Sa voix était sucrée et douce, comme du miel, mais possédait quelque chose de cassant, comme autoritaire.

Gokû ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit. Sa voix produit un gargouillement dans le fond de sa gorge tandis que ses trois amis se mettaient debout d'un bond hors de la jeep, près à attaquer ou se défendre.

Une nappe d'épais silence tendu se répandit sur le groupe et la femme.

Celle-ci leva lentement les yeux regarda le visage angoissé de l'adolescent. Elle sourit, un sourire fin, presque invisible. Ses deux longues mains aux ongles pointus se posèrent sur les joues du brun et son regard se teinta de tendresse.

« Mon fils »

Quelqu'un hoqueta, impossible de savoir lequel des quatre hommes. Les prunelles de Gokû s'étaient rétrécies jusqu'à avoir la taille d'une tête d'épingle et sa bouche était entrouverte sur une exclamation surprise muette.

Sanzo et Hakkai échangèrent un regard.

La mère de Gokû.

Gokû était né de la concentration de l'aura de la Terre dans un rocher.

La mère de Gokû…N'était autre que la Terre elle-même.

Gaia.

Hakkai ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma, tandis que Gojyo abaissait son Shakujo qu'il avait sortit. Sanzo fut le premier à parler.

« La mère du singe ? »

Elle le foudroya du regard.

« Ne parle pas ainsi de mon fils, humain. » Gokû leva les yeux vers la femme qui lui tenait toujours le visage. Il ne bougeait pas, trop tétanisé pour faire ou dire quoi que ce soit.

Elle rabaissa le regard sur lui et murmura : « Je te cherche depuis si longtemps…Ces Dieux qui m'avaient arraché à toi…Il y a si longtemps. »

Le groupe était perdu. Ne comprenait plus. Des Dieux ? Gokû, enlevé ? Ils se regardèrent de nouveau. Elle releva les yeux vers eux et son regard se durcit.

Après une fraction de seconde où les trois adultes avaient eu l'impression de mourir sur place, elle détourna les yeux et regarda de nouveau son fils. Elle sourit et tendit la main vers son front.

Gokû eut un mouvement de recul, tandis que Sanzo en eut un en avant.

Elle fut plus rapide.

Elle retira la couronne d'or du cadet.

Hakkai et Gojyo se remirent immédiatement en position de défense, tandis que Sanzo armait son revolver. Au bruit du cliquetis métallique, elle le fixa, apparemment en colère. Intimidé, il abaissa légèrement son arme, mais toujours sur la défensive.

Gokû se transformait, mais beaucoup plus calmement. Il n'haletait pas, ne criait pas, ne se tordait pas de douleur. Juste ses traits se modulant, debout en silence.

Gaia le regardait doucement, nullement apeurée.

Quand il eut revêtu son apparence de Seiten Taisen, il resta debout, les bras le long du corps, à regarder sa mère.

Les trois autres garçons du groupe le regardèrent, sidérés. Ils s'attendaient à tout, sauf à ce que la forme de yôkai de Gokû reste calme, sans succomber à sa soif destructrice.

Gaia eut de nouveau un sourire tendre. Elle serra le brun contre elle et lui caressa ses longs cheveux châtains, même couleur que les siens.

Et sous les yeux écarquillés d'Hakkai, Gojyo et Sanzo, Gokû se mit à pleurer.

De grosses larmes silencieuses sur ses joues empoussiérées coulaient sans s'arrêter, sa bouche tordue en une moue désespérée. Elle chuchota : « Là…Mon tout petit…Cesse de pleurer…Je suis là. »

Seiten Taisen entoura de ses bras la taille de sa mère et les larmes redoublèrent, des sanglots résonnant dans sa gorge.

Sanzo baissa complètement son arme, éberlué, tandis que Gojyo et Hakkai faisaient de même avec leurs propres armes.

Gaia parla d'un ton si bas qu'ils durent tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'elle disait : « Mon pauvre enfant que ces humains ont entravé de cet horrible contrôleur…Ils ne comprenaient pas…Ils ne comprenait pas la douleur d'un fils qui a perdu sa mère… »

« Perdu sa mère… » Murmura Hakkai en se redressant. Le tabou et le moine le regardèrent, en attente d'une explication. Le brun poursuivit : « Je pense que si la forme yôkai de Gokû était si dangereuse, c'est parce qu'il avait été séparé de sa mère lors de sa naissance. Désespéré, il ne pouvait que hurler et tuer tout ce qui était sur son passage. » Il montra l'adolescent qui continuait de pleurer dans l'étreinte de sa mère du menton. « À présent qu'il l'a retrouvé, il n'a plus de raison de perdre le contrôle. »

Il fit une moue pensive.

« Je crois que c'est ça. » Ajouta-t-il.

Le blond et le roux le fixèrent, bouches bées. Gojyo redirigea son regard vers la mère et le fils, celui-ci toujours en larmes. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma plusieurs fois avant de s'exprimer.

« Alors…Maintenant, il ne pétera plus un câble lorsqu'il n'aura pas son contrôleur ?

-Bien sûr que non. » Répondit soudainement la voix glaciale de Gaia, malgré le fait que le métis ait parlé à voix basse. Elle les fixait d'un air dur. Elle repris :

« Vous, les humains, vous vous arrêtiez aux apparences, croyant juste qu'il était fou, mauvais. » Elle regarda tendrement son fils. Il avait cessé de sangloter et avait fermé les yeux, souriant de bonheur tout en serrant sa mère contre lui, écrasant sa joue contre la ceinture de kimono. Elle regarda de nouveau les trois hommes.

« Vous êtes intelligent. » Observa-t-elle en fixant Hakkai, qui sembla se dandiner un peu, mal à l'aise. Un sourire éclaira son visage. « Il fait dire que vous êtes un yôkai. »

Ils échangèrent un regard. Elle semblait tenir en horreur les humains.

« Ils m'ont arraché mon fils. » Cracha-t-elle comme si elle avait lu dans leur pensés.

Il y eu un silence, le profil de Gaia se découpant dans la nuit tombante. Les premières étoiles piquetaient déjà la voûte céleste. Gojyo leva les yeux vers elles un temps avant de regarder de nouveau les deux yôkai. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire une objection, mais Sanzo le fit taire d'un mouvement de tête.

Gaia serra une dernière fois Gokû contre elle puis le relâcha doucement.

« Je déteste les humains, c'est vrai. Mais… » Elle caressa les cheveux soyeux de Seiten Taisen. « Mais à présent que je le vois, je me rends compte que sa place est à vos côtés.

-Nous avons une mission à achever. Objecta Sanzo avec un regard glacial. Elle le lui rendit bien et rétorqua, furieuse : « Je le sais aussi. Mais ce facteur mis à part, vous devriez être flatté, humain. »

Il grogna et se rétracta.

Seiten Taisen se tourna vers lui, le regard serein. Sanzo baissa les yeux.

Gaia regarda de nouveau sa progéniture et poussa un soupir de mère déchirée. « Je crois aussi simplement qu'il m'en voudra si je vous l'enlève. »

Silence.

Elle passa de nouveau sa main crochue dans la masse châtain et glissa sa main sur la joue rebondie.

« Mon petit garçon… » Chuchota-t-il. Il leva les yeux vers elle et sourit. Il la serra dans ses bras, comme pour dire : « Ne t'inquiète pas, nous nous reverrons. »

Elle baissa les yeux.

Les trois autres restèrent silencieux et immobiles, n'ayant pas leur place dans cet échange familial.

Gaia posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du garçon et dit d'un ton très calme : « Quand tu auras rempli ton rôle, tu reviendras me voir. »

Il hocha la tête.

Elle soupira de nouveau et jeta un coup d'œil vers l'autre yôkai, le demi-yôkai et l'humain qui baissèrent légèrement la tête.

Hakkai s'agenouilla et ramassa la couronne d'or. Il soutint le regard de Gaia et expliqua doucement : « Gokû…Non, Seiten Taisen à beau être calme, et je suis sûre qu'il le restera à présent, nous préférons lorsqu'il porte sa couronne. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'objection. »

Elle le regarda un long moment, comme si c'était une mouche sous sa chaussure. Il ne cilla pas. Elle sourit.

« Hum. Vous êtes assez arrogant, vu de près. » Il lui rendit son sourire.

« Très bien. Remettez-lui. Mais une fois que je serais partie. » Il hocha la tête.

Gaia se tourna vers son fils et le serra contre elle une dernière fois. Seiten Taisen ferma les yeux, l'air triste, mais résolu.

Quand ils se lâchèrent, le brun recula jusqu'au côté de Sanzo. Gaia le regarda longuement, puis regarda Sanzo. Elle jeta également un coup d'œil à Hakkai et Gojyo puis recula de quelques pas aussi.

Lentement, le cadet posa un genou à terre, baissant respectueusement la tête. Les trois autres le regardèrent d'abords avec surprise puis Hakkai fut le premier à suivre le mouvement. Il posa également un genou à terre, bientôt imité par Gojyo, qui marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents. Sanzo hésita quelques secondes puis s'exécuta également.

On se prosterne devant la Terre, Mère de toute chose.

Gaia les regarda un temps, l'air absente. Puis elle tourna les talons. Son ombre s'estompa dans le noir de la nuit, le soleil ayant définitivement disparu à l'horizon.

Un long silence s'abattit sur le groupe.

Finalement, Gojyo réussit à articuler : « Je crois qu'il va falloir camper » Hakkai releva la tête. « C'est vrai. Mais avant… » Il se leva et s'accroupit devant Seiten Taisen, qui continuait de fixer le point où sa mère avait disparu. Hakkai le regarda tristement et tendit les bras au-dessus de la tête du plus jeune. Celui-ci leva brusquement ses iris dorés vers le brun et ses lèvres murmurèrent simplement, juste avant de sombrer dans un sommeil lourd :

« Maman. »

Fin

Et voilà. J'avais pensé à ce truc, et j'avais bien aimé l'idée, donc…Pas de pairing, juste un petit trip que j'aime bien.

Et maintenant, je vais laisser l'ordinateur à Shaa qui me demande toutes les cinq minutes nsi j'ai fini, pour qu'elle le lise.


End file.
